violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
WILLIAM'S ULTIMATE SIERRA CLUB ADVENTURES!!! 3
Part 3: First Job Today is William's first mission. The group is taken to a bus that is going to northern Nevada. William sits next to a devil looking person William: Who are you? Devil: Oh. My name is Bendy. And I come from New Hampshire. I'm at Sierra just to try to save the environment and stop companies from doing bad things. William: Well I was sent here because my parents think I can behave if I cared about the environment more. Bendy: Well you should! We only have 1 Earth, and we need to use that Earth wisely. William: Well I rather play video games. Bendy: Geez, you need to learn that life isn't just about video games... Eventually, they reach a desert. The people get off the bus and Loren speaks to the people Loren: So, these deserts in Nevada look fine, but back in the 50's and 60's, The US government used the deserts for nuclear testing. We environmentalists protested and begged for the government to do there testing somewhere else because how much of an impact it had on the environment, but they just kept nuking away! In fact, some of the deserts are still contaminated to this day! So what I want you to do, is get these sprayers and use then to spray the deserts. These will help make the deserts safer much quicker and the deserts will be safe for humans and animals to live. Before they begin spraying, the group puts on a special suit to prevent getting poisoned by the nuclear chemicals. William: I look like I'm in one of those Ebola Treatment Centers! Student: Dude, that was years ago. William and the group begin spraying the deserts, but by 30 minutes, William gets bored William: When can I stop? Worker: In about an hour. William: I'M NOT SPENDING AN HOUR OF MY LIFE SPRAYING A DESERT!!! Worker: Sir, calm down. William: NO! I'M ESCAPING!!! William runs into one of the bus and starts up the bus Loren: WILLIAM! I SWEAR, IF YOU DRIVE AWAY, YOU'LL GET 50 DEMERITS!!! William: I DON'T CARE!!! SO LONG SUCK'AS!!! William drives out the desert and into the road Loren: Oh my god! He's in so in trouble when we get him! Worker: We'll follow him!!! Loren and the Worker get into another bus and drive it. Loren: There he is! Worker: I'm going to try and get him to pull over! The worker hits the bus to William's, denting the side and shattering some windows William: OKAY!!! YOU GUYS WIN!!! William pulls over the bus to the road. Loren and the Worker come out to confront William Loren: WILLIAM! You made us drive all the way from the Nevada deserts to the Northeast forest of California! For driving away and making us abandon the people, you'll be getting 50 demerits! Now let's go back! William: Well I'm sorry! Worker: Sorry's not gonna cut it bud. Now get in! See Part 4 here Category:Fanfic Category:Sierra Club Series Category:Trip Disasters